


Every Day's An Adventure

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Athair!Harry (;, Baba!Liam, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Zayn, Diapers, Multi, Nonsexual Ageplay, Papa!Louis, There's a sort of secret at the end heh, This was meant to be a birthday fic for Niall and it turned into this, Weird Plot Shit, baby!Niall, babying, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the boys are stumped as to what they have to get Niall as a birthday present for his birthday in a few days, Niall seems very subdued about it all and really isn't helping. But then the boys finally get Niall a present, something he's wanted for AGES, and it's the best birthday Niall has ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day's An Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, just threw this together. This was meant to be a birthday fanfic for Niall's birthday tomorrow ((Happy birthday, gorgeous, love you xx ;D)) but it turned into this. Sooo.. here :)

It is leading up to Niall's birthday and the other boys are panicking. Really panicking. It is Wednesday, Wednesday the 11th of September and on the Friday, it's Niall's birthday. The boys think that it's an important birthday – turning 20 – into a proper 'big boy' – they had joked. Big important birthdays need big important presents.. but did they have one for Niall?

Did they heck.

That's not to say they didn't nag Niall, asking him for what he wanted. Oh no. They asked him at every opportunity they could, but the answer was the same every time - “Nothing, I don't want anything.” which didn't help the boys at all.  
“He's lying.” Liam murmured matter of factly that evening, when Zayn had tried to get some sort of answer from Niall.  
“What do you mean?” Louis replied.  
“He's lying – he does want something, he's hiding it from us. Every time we ask him it, he gets all nervous and weird..”  
“Right.” Louis whispered. “Tonight we find out.”

“Niallll?~” Zayn sang sweetly. It was later on that night and everyone was tucking into pasta carbonara. Because it's yummy.  
Niall frowned. “Zayn.”  
“What do you want for your birthday?”  
Niall froze and frowned again. “I don't _want_ anything!” He insisted. His voice grew a bit louder as he spoke.  
“Are you sure?~” Louis asked Niall, humming.  
“Yes!” Niall snapped. His hand was trembling as he tried to feed himself and the food landed in his lap. The Irish boy whined softly.  
“Oh dear!” Louis teased. “Does baby need feeding? Can't feed himself..” He giggled.  
Niall whimpered quietly and blushed. “No, m'fine!” He grumbled.  
“So what do you want for your birthday then!” Louis insisted.  
“I- I want.. I- I don't.. I.. just.. want..” Niall stuttered and put his head down as tears formed in his eyes. His shoulders shook and finally Niall Horan began to cry. 

“See, now look what you did!” Harry hissed at the others. “What's wrong, Niall?” He asked carefully, hoping he answered. “What do you want? C'mon. We've been asking you all day!”  
“I- I wan' yew t' be my daddieeeeeeeeees!” Niall bawled through his tears, his voice slipping back into a small child's one, a small lisp in his voice. 

The others didn't react for a while, confused, but Louis clicked first. “Ohh, oh.. I get it..” He said softly. “You--”  
“You want us to look after you?” Zayn asked, cutting Louis off.  
Niall nodded. His tears began to dry and he looked up shyly, his thumb edging closer and closer to his mouth. The others looked at eachother and nodded, it wasn't that much different. They were all dating eachother anyway!  
“And we can be your daddies.” Harry giggled.  
“With warm milk and cute cuddly sleepsuits and a teddybear and a pacifier.. and nappies!” Liam cooed. 

Niall nodded eagerly, leaning forward, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “Mhhmm, mhhm!” He grinned.  
“A- an' toys!” He mimed pushing a car around.  
“What will you call us all?” Louis chuckled. Everyone seemed to slip into their role pretty quickly.  
“Daddy..” Niall pointed at Zayn, “Papa..” He pointed at Louis, “Athair,” He pointed at Harry. “An' Baba!” The boy nodded triumphantly at Liam. He looked much more happy that his fantasies were becoming true.

And then, came the day they were all waiting for. September 13th. Okay, so it was only midnight on September 13th, but still.  
Papa Louis and Athair Harry had worked very hard over the days past, popping here there and everywhere to get everything they needed to make sure their little snowflake had the best day ever. First it was to Boots to get baby bottles and pacifiers and some proper thick baby nappies (not the rubbish plasticky pull-ups he was wearing), then it was to get a few sleeper suits, and then finally to the Early Learning Center to pick out lots and lots of toys.

Now, these toys were all wrapped up in bright wrapping paper. There were big balloons blown up in the room and the Daddies were hoping Niall liked it. “Night, daddies.” Liam giggled as he hot footed it to bed.  
The others looked puzzled, but followed.

“Papa! Athair! Daddy! Baba!”  
Niall had wriggled out of his bed at 7am that morning. He ran down the hallway in cotton pyjamas that were too big for him, and were cuddling his feet, as he jumped up and down excitedly.  
“Heeey there bugaboo!” Athair Harry said, rubbing his eyes and lifting Niall up, fixing his pyjama pants.  
“Athaaaaaiirrr, it's m' biiiiiiiiiiiifdaaay!” Niall sang. He wriggled in Harry's arms.  
“Yes, I know it is!” Harry laughed. “Shall we go see what presents you've got?” He cooed.  
“Yes pweeseee..” Niall beamed angelically. 

“Presents!” Niall gasped excitedly, barging into the living room.  
“Happy birthday, snowflake!” Louis laughed, scooping Niall up and kissing him. Niall squealed and wriggled out of his arms, crawling over to his pile of presents and ripping happily at the paper. He pulled out each toy, loving every single one of them, but the toy he seemed to like most was definitely the penguin Niall had named 'Paddles'.  
“What about this _big_ box, sweets?” Zayn said gently, pointing to the big box that was left over.  
Niall walked over to it, sucking his thumb. He pulled the box onto it's side and opened it; out spilled the sleepsuits, nappies, bottles, pacifiers, teething rings.. everything Baby Niall could want.  
“Who are these for, baby?” Louis asked, kneeling to Niall's level. Niall tried to hold everything in his hands. “M- me!” He whimpered, a weak but happy smile spreading over his face.  
“Yeah! How about we get you all comfy with milk for breakfast, baby?” Harry smiled. 

Of course, the answer to that was a yes, a slightly tearful yes. So while Baba Liam went off to make the warm milk, Zayn got a nappy out and gently slid Niall's pants off. Niall began to whimper in embarrassment.  
“Sssh, darlin', it's okay..” Zayn soothed, cooing at him. “Daddy's not even going to look.”  
Niall relaxed slightly and Zayn tabbed the nappy up over Niall's crotch. “What sleeper, bug?” He smiled.  
Niall chose the blue penguin one, beaming. Athair Harry helped him into that, and Papa Louis popped a pacifier into his baby's mouth. Niall suckled hungrily, whining for milk. He was lifted up by Papa and held carefully on Papa, Athair and Daddy's laps, cuddling them all lovingly. Liam entered the room with the milk and nudged the bottle teat to Niall's lips, and the sound of hungry, happy gulping filled the room.

The day went quicker than Niall wanted, he never ever wanted it to end, he had loved today, being babied and having Daddies and love and care.  
“How did you like your birthday, baby-bug?” Louis whispered, sitting in the rocking chair they had managed to get for Niall too. He was giving Niall his before-bed bottle of milk, and running his fingers through Niall's hair as he rocked.  
“M' wuv it.” Niall said sleepily, as he finished the last of his milk and fell asleep.

And for a long time after that, One Direction were a big happy family. Niall had got what he'd wanted – whatever he wants, he gets.  
Not-so-surprisingly, Liam had joined in with being babied, too. But the boys didn't mind, they just loved what every day brought with their baby boys. Every experience - good or bad.. but hey, when you're looking after 1D, every day is an adventure! 


End file.
